


god told you to choose one for a pair

by silver_mayo



Category: Gintama
Genre: Fantasy AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 14:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19792954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_mayo/pseuds/silver_mayo
Summary: inspired by post malone - goodbye and the kitsune gintoki mythological/fantasy au.





	god told you to choose one for a pair

i was a child when you were a child, and then i grew slowly with you, even though eternally i do not age, and when you’ve blossomed becoming the most beautiful creature i’ve crossed path with, you were full of thorns, and i saw myself in you in every moment spent. 

your thorns never affected me like mine would to your petals and leaves, but you always come back, despite every part of you has wilted and beaten, you grow again, as if meeting me was the soil and the water, flourishing you back to living and you leave again, knowing i will forever be the sun to your evergreen roots. 

you knew you were just another being to me, perhaps another dust transcended in space reflecting like glitters in air, but i knew better who you were in my heart. 

thus when you withered in my arms, the fluid flowing off of you was the darkest crimson, the ground drank your essence viciously, i saw you fading away and will you to living. 

you were never the same, no longer the warm being i’ve always looked forward to meet when the sun hasn’t even risen to the peak of the mountains. what was raven was white, what was blue was red, what was the colour of living now is the colour of the dead. 

you are not the same, but you are. 

when our eyes met and you request for your usual cancer stick, you lost your heat, and somewhat acceptance loomed over you that warmth was no longer apart of you. 

blood has run cold as ice, a remainder of what once was. 

i watched you crawl out from the depths of the earth, looking up to me with my shadow sheltering you from basking in the illuminating glow of the full moon. 

i watched as you breathe in what would kill you before, now just a familiar sting for your lungs. 

i watched your gaze fall upon me, unquestioning, with a silent resolve that this is your fate. that you did not even deserve to die properly, no menace in those eyes, just a sense of acquiescence to your current fate. 

it took the second stick for your rough throat to clear up and for you to ask ‘why’. a harmless inquiry that finally sunk into the depths of my heart, caught on the anchoring guilt inside my stomach.

‘because i chose you.’

**Author's Note:**

> first time posting here (and write anything at all in a long while tbh) 
> 
> english isnt my native sorry if it’s shit


End file.
